Jenny Mckellen
=Profile= Jenny refuses to be drawn on where she is from or what has drawn here into the world of wrestling. Having had her family issues dragged into the light Jenny is now focused on proving herself on her own terms. Jen now acts as a lone wolf, neither relying on her old friends or siding with anyone else on the roster. Jenny is still protective of her face but her trademark steel mask is now more a symbol of the separation between everyone else and the "real" Jenny. She has at least now found her voice and so is no longer reliant on other people to speak for her. Her English accent has blended softly with the Californian west coast lilt so there is no distinguishing inflection to her tone of voice. =Personal Life= After so rumours began to circulate that Jenny had been romantically linked with a certain member of the male roster it was revealed that she was dating The Great Ken. The strange coupling had tried hard to keep their relationship away from the cameras but as always they were finally outed and now regularly appear on XTV together. Ken was trying to soften Jenny's outlook on the world whilst enjoying the feisty relationship that being with a woman like Jenny brings. Jen adored the soft side of Ken and his simple outlook on the world. Jenny though wore the pants in the coupling and Ken was never been seen bragging about his sex life or in anyway disclosing things about their personal life. The couple split when Ken left the company. Women's Division Rivalries/History Jenny debuted and specifically targeted the talented Portia on her arrival, after a brutal sneak attack she commented on how much she liked the Canadian Nightmare's hair. Jenny seemed like she had set her sights on the women's championship. At MSND Jenny looked like she would get her chance to try and win the gold but her obsession seemed to have changed from Portia to Cari-Dee. The Welsh beauty was the target of Jenny's anger but she seemed to step in whenever Portia would get her hands on the Bangor Beauty. Ultimately Cari capitalised and pinned Portia to become the champion. Jenny took the opportunity to snip a lock of the valued hair of Portia as some kind of sick keep sake. After MSND Jenny started on a campaign that initially looked like a targeted attack on Cari-Dee but as time drew on it became obvious that Jenny had a serious crush on the Bangor Beauty. Jenny went as far as to break into Cari's house, tie up her boyfriend, leave creepy message on her mirrors and phone and even dressed up as Cari and use her moves and finishers. Lindy-Rose had often been the target of Jenny's anger in this time as she felt jealous of Cari and Lindy's close friendship. Having started her relationship with The Gret Ken Jenny softened and had started to get on with her fellow female wrestlers. Cari especially had reached out to her. When her father reappeared she relied on her friendship even more despite it being tested by the tricks of Professor McKellen and Portia. In the end Jenny was able to overcome her crippling emotional problems regarding her father and all seemed like it would go well for Jenny. However Portia used some personal family knowledge to force Jen to tap out to the Canadian Nightmare and so lose her Women's title. With this and the fact The Great Ken had left the company Jenny retreated from competition to try and sort her family issues once and for all. Jenny came blazing back onto our screens the night before the Battle Royale in 2011 coming to the aid of Cari-Dee in a match against Portia. Jenny competed in the Battle Royale main event herself and then shocked the world by speaking openly on TV for the first time. Since her return Jenny has shown that she is no longer going to try and be like on of the good girls but equally she's not about to side with the likes of ANGEL. Instead she's focused solely on getting back what she feels should still be her title and once again being top of the pile in the Women's division. Family Jenny's father Professor Mckellen arrived in the company and immediately took to running Jenny's life. Constantly referring to his daughter by her full first name and generally ingratiating himself in all her business Jenny found herself torn between her friends and the psychological control her Father had over her. After The Professor ruined Jason Bell's wedding to Portia Ferrera Jenny finally snapped and forced her Father to tap out in a mixed tag bout ending his control over her. Despite this victory Daddy McKellen was still around and causing trouble with her friends. In the end to try and allow Jason Bell to get his revenge Jenny agreed to put her title on the line against Portia. Little did Jenny know that her Father had a plan and at the PPV Portia used the fact Jenny's mother was in constant medical care after being driven to a breakdown by Steven against her. Jenny was forced to submit to an armbar and so lose her title within seconds of the match starting. However Jenny shocked her father by stating her plan to go back home and convince her fragile mother to divorce her father and thereby remove his control of her finances. Currently Jenny has forced Steve McKellen from Twostars and so no longer has to worry about him. =Entrance(s)= Engrance Music: This Place is Death - Deftones The lights around the arena dim except for several large spotlights around the entrance way and tron which increase their glare so that we can barely see the shapely form emerge from the entrance and stand infront of the entrance way hands across her chest. As the first verse begins Jenny steps forward and the bright lights twist onto her bathing her in a glowing white light, revealing her purple in ring gear and shiny mask. If her opponent is in the ring already then Jenny will stop at the top of the ramp way and remove her mask. If she is first in the ring then Jenny will hop onto the 2nd rope facing the hard cam and slowly remove her mask again revealing her perfect features. Should any man be foolish enough to try and touch her they will receive a sharp slap for their troubles. **PLEASE DON'T COPY AND PASTE THIS ENTRANCE, WRITE A VARIATION OF IT WITH COMMENTARY INCLUDED* =Moveset= ''Normal Moves:'' *Elbows and knee strikes *Arm Wringers and locks a plenty *Any strikes, locks & takedowns that focus on knees *Straight kick to the gut, *DDT *Any moves that pull the hair of the opponent *Reverse Chinlock (with hairpulling!) *Facebuster *Dropkick *Forearm and flying forearms *Legsweeps (side Russian or otherwise) *back and eye rakes ''Signature Move(s) :'' *Curbstomp *Split Legged Moonsault *Flying Elbow Drop *Flying Knee Drop (ala Ric Rude) *Uraken - Spinning Backhand Strike *Vilifier I - Arm wringer into double legdrop\bulldog across back of head/neck *Vilifier II - Arm Wringer then springbords off 2nd rope catching opponent with a leg lariat at neck and chest height. Arm Wringer is held and then turned into grapevined armbar on the ground. *Crash Thunder Buster - Half Backdrop turned into facebuster on canvas. *Niagra Driver - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9iERU3lVwI&feature=related ''Finishing Move(s) : '''Screamager' (Kondo Clutch ( Kneeling inverted Clover leaf : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7jBMGZogiU first move in this list.) Damage Done (Japanese Ocean Suplex ( Double Hammerlock German Suplex with Bridge. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWZZzYkAjpc)) =Other Info= Aliases *The Flying Foxx, *Jenny from the Top (rope), *Jen, *Miss McKellen, *The Prettiest Poison Taunts Jenny will flick the double middle fingers at the heels and give the "bring it" gesture to faces Known To Dislike Her Father and anyone associated to him. Alignment Heel =Photos and Media= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSRdUjVEbZI Category:Female Wrestlers